rwby_oc_crossover_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Alice Lindholm
Physical Description Symbol: || Alice has generally pale skin, and many noticeable scars on her body. She has an athletic build, but not enough for muscle to be bulging out. Usually you'd see her with darker areas around her eyes, probably due to a lack of rest. Her posture is relatively straight. Her regular clothing just consists of some dark jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt or sweater, and she'll wear a gray hoodie if it's cold enough. Unless she's in school, because dress code. Colors Pastel yellow and white. Personality Alice is a determined huntress, but also quite elusive. The scars that you can see on her body are not just from her younger years, but also from countless encounters with Grimm that she uses to train herself. They also come from the fact that she's not at all afraid to put herself in harm's way to assist others. This can act as a flaw and a strength, since she often injures herself badly in these situations without much regret. Though quiet, she will sometimes talk to others. When this is happening, she's always polite and gentle as to make others feel comfortable. She's better described as a social introvert, who is definitely silent around those she doesn't know, but if she gets to know somebody she will act normally around them. Way more comfortable and happy around small groups, and if she's in a large crowd she'll probably get anxious. She's very positive, and will always encourage others and herself to learn and grow. In fact, one of her main goals is to improve herself on a constant basis, which is why she trains so enthusiastically against Grimm for so much time. She works well with a team but doesn't take much initiative. Therefore she looks to others for guidance and leadership, where she believes she cannot provide any. She has distinct phobias of, as mentioned before, large crowds, small spaces, the ocean, and heights. Her range of fears and insecurities discourages her from becoming a huntress, but she continues with it anyways as she feels like it's the right thing to do. Alice tries her best not to hate anyone or anything. She gives an objective view on things, considering every side of an argument or conflict and believing that people deserve second chances. She can be too trusting of others sometimes, but at the same time she's very trustworthy. She's not good at expressing her feelings to people. A habit of hers is staying up very late voluntarily, and she tends to only get around 6-5 hours of sleep a night. In turn she isn't a morning person, but will try to act as if she's not incredibly tired. She also loves tea. She prefers a quiet life, and spends quite a bit of her time online, learning things, watching videos, shows, and applying her skills in musicality to amateur production. Her dorm room will usually become a DIY production studio by a few days in, and she has some skill at the piano to assist in this endeavour. She's never actually released any music, but is always watching some YouTube tutorial or manual, and has countless in-finalized ideas in her computer. Of course, she really likes music and would like to some day produce electronic music of her own as a side goal along with her huntress training. Emotionally, she's not too stable, and somewhat easy to read. If someone insults or abuses her, instead of retorting she'll often just consider those things to be true, a behaviour she learned from early life all too well. She also does her best to keep her scars relatively hidden. Relationships Alice doesn't have too many relationships with others, due to her reserved nature, but she some day hopes to have some more. She only dates other females, but she isn't too vocal about it. She does her best not to gain a reputation anywhere, following her tendency to stay out of others' way. Having only just entered Beacon, she's not known by anything more than "new girl" for now. Weapon(s) Alice uses a range of weapons to train with, but is most adept with ranged ones like guns. She owns a regular knife that she uses in stealth situations, but much rather prefers to assist a team from long range. Her own weapon is a sniper rifle, but it's not a normal one. Her sniper rifle has three modes: Flash, which creates an effect like a flashbang grenade on impact, and emits a loud noise, for distracting or disorienting enemies. The second is Pierce, which is a regular bullet that has much more direct damaging capabilities than the other two, therefore being best for Grimm hunting. The final mode is Sleep. This mode doesn't do exactly as it sounds, since it's a rapid injection that causes the one who's affected by it to become paralyzed temporarily. This only works for a short time and with human or faunus targets. She doesn't just bring her weapons, but also wears her own armor to battles. This includes a Kevlar vest, some arm pads, a filtering mask (Image pending), shin guards, some combat gloves, and shoulder pads. These are all relatively light so she can more easily move. Using these with her semblance, she normally acts as a 'damage sponge' to protect teammates. Semblance and Special Skills She calls her semblance Resilience. This allows her to create a 'shield' around her body in times of need, which allows her to take much more force or damage without being knocked back or wounded as easily. Of course this ability is limited, so she only uses it at essential moments as to not drain herself. Alice can be very sneaky. She's mastered the skill of being quiet and hard to spot, using this to get in position for a ranged takedown or getting an upper hand in a close quarters situation. Brief History Her life began pretty rough. She originally lived with a pretty wealthy family, getting most of what she wanted from her parents, who were loving and attentive to their child. Her dad was in a high standing with the Atlesian military. He used his skills for good, and taught her how to engage in combat and basic things huntresses need to know. However, things went wrong when she was taken by a criminal organization at the age of 10. They imprisoned her to gather ransom from her father, but they were anything but considerate for her. She went through a terrible time in that place, and was never returned safely to her family due to the parents' deaths during a conflict with the White Fang. However, Alice did escape from her prison eventually. This is where she found out how to use her semblance, during an unplanned and dangerous escape. She then returned home to see nobody there. She was assigned a new foster parent named Ana, who was a friend of her father's in the Atlesian military as well, and one who Alice loved dearly. The new mentor thought that Alice would be best fit for a school like Beacon, and would continue the training where it left off before sending Alice to that school at the age of 18. Trivia